


At the Farmer’s Market

by ThoughOceansAway



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fresh veggies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughOceansAway/pseuds/ThoughOceansAway
Summary: The prompt for this work was fresh veggies.





	At the Farmer’s Market

Harry polishes an apple at his stall in the farmer’s market. The cutest boy in school, Louis, walks up so Harry offers a sample. Louis eats the slice of apple and says, “It’s tasty. What else do you have?” Harry offers him strawberry, cucumber, and finally, carrot.  
Louis looks disgusted at the carrot but eats it and smiles. “What else?”  
“Only thing left is kale.”  
“I’ll try it.”  
Louis visibly gags as he swallows it then says, “What else?”  
“I don’t have anything left for you.”  
“Mate, I just ate KALE for you. Surely I’ve earned your number by now.”


End file.
